Salvation for the Sin
by lyresdream
Summary: Making a choice is easier to do then to act it. After the fight with the water toga, Tobei tries to run away, but Itsuki won't be abandoned so easily.


Hello, and welcome to my Togari fic. I had written this fic several months ago (and I mean several), but due to the lethargic state of my computer, I couldn't put it up. I'm really proud of this piece, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Now how can I go on without giving credit where credit is due? I could never have put this up without darkryubaby

darkryubaby, this fic is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Togari

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tobei drew in deep breaths through gritted teeth. Water dripped in steady droplets off his skin and clothes. He coldly watched the tunnel where that pompous egomaniac was swept away in the element that he used to control. Used to. Togari had taken care of that.

"Hmph. I wanted to hurt him more." Tobei continued to watch for a minute. Not for the first time, he wished he could inflict pain again. Even if it was just this once.

Water slushed over his feet, just barely reaching his ankles. The iron tunnel he was in was getting on his nerves. The only way out was to either go all the way back where he entered or to climb the steel bars to the top. The bars were right next to him, but…Itsuki was up there.

Panic and tiredness flooded through him. The two sides warred for a moment, but the ache in his muscles won out . Mildew and the moldy smell of stale water filled the air. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Tobei made up his mind. He would climb up to the top and run. Not the most sophisticated plan, but it was reliable. Trying not to breathe, he climbed the iron ladder that led to the surface. The metal was slippery, but he didn't lose his grip. Tobei cautiously moved the sewer lid and looked around.

"No one here." He said to himself. Just a lot of big empty buildings and construction vehicles in the distance. He threw Togari on the ground. Tobei jumped out of the hole into a crunching position.

"Umf…" He was safe…

"Tobei?" Caught! She had snuck up behind him! Panic shot through him. He had to hide. The sewer lid lay by his feet. Not really thinking, he grabbed it and hold it in front of his face, holding it for all it was worth like he was fending off bullets.

"What are you doing?" Curiosity thick in her tone. Tobei slowly lowered the lid, but retained his grip, just in case. Itsuki's face broke out in a relieved smile.

"I'm glad your okay." No he wasn't. He dropped the lid, picked up the malicious sword Togari, and stood up, turning to leave. The sincerity of her words made his heart give a unfamiliar lurch.

"Now you know." The words dropped like lead, heavy and unstoppable.

"Bad stuff happens to people around me." He avoided her questioning eyes, then forced himself to stare at her, trying to imprint how serious his next words were.

"So leave me alone." Her smiled faded, her eyes serene. He held her gaze for a moment then turned on his heel, taking the first step away from Itsuki… and something else. He had to get away.

"So what your saying is…" she said, "…its okay for you to die alone." He had no right to be by her. To his dawning horror, his legs stopped of their own accord. Slowly, he half turned to face her. His jaw clenched as he steadfastly kept his gaze on the wall of the building. He heard her step closer, but was unprepared when she gripped his arm.

"We can't just pretend we don't know you, because we do." she said vehemently. His eyes crept to where she held him captive, her lacing fingers around his wrist.

"And why'd you come to save me?"

"Why get yourself hurt in the process?"

"Why do you have to take everything on yourself?" With each question she gripped him a little harder. At loss for words, he jerked his eyes away from her death grip and into her emerald eyes.

"I don't know what your background is and I don't what this kind of thing happen to me again." _Then stay away from me! _he wanted to scream. But he couldn't say that. No more then he could of pulled away from her. Her touch was sending tingles coursing up his arm and down his spine.

"But its about more then you and me." Sirens signaled off in the far distance, but Tobei gave them only the vaugest acknowledgement.

"And when you have a problem you can't solve alone…" She continued, eyes desperate for him to understand. "…people need to work together." The sirens were coming closer, blue and red flashing lights rapidly approaching.

So…

"So…" Tobei fought against the sudden shoot of hope in his chest. He found he couldn't look at her again. Eyes sliding away from hers, he stared at the bottom of the building again. His words came out softer then he intended.

"You don't mind me sticking around?" Eyes shyly meeting hers. She gave him another warm smile, her emerald eyes giving him her answer.

"Actually, I want you to promise me something." she said lightly. _Anything._

"If I ever get into trouble again…" The cars halted several yards away from them, their flashing blue and reds creating a halo of colors around them. Tobei watched the light display flickering in her raven black hair and her wrinkled school uniform in awe.

"I want you to come save me."


End file.
